Strange Idea
by Freinds
Summary: Yea, This is what goes through me and my friends minds when we are bored. It's kinda odd, of course so are we. Please read and review.


Meioko- Hey look it's our story...*pokes Raven, Emerald, Kaeda.*  
  
All-*laughs*  
  
Meioko- Sorry if we used things like kenders, WE don't own them, WE just decided one day to use my note book as an RPG sorta thing. Check out our Author profile to find out more about the characters. R&R.  
  
----------------------  
  
Meioko- *walking down a raod, with her hoopack slung over her shoulder and her pouches bouncing around her waist.* Looks like a town coming up. *hops up and down to see over the ridge.* Yup I saw a building. Hope these people are nicer than the ones in the last town.  
  
Emerald- *running up beside Meioko.* Really, a town? *looks at the ridge and decides it's not even worth it to try.* Good, cause I really need some more herbs...*coughs and looks around* The guy in the last town kept giving me the hairy eyeball.  
  
Meioko- *looks at the strange girl next to her.* Ummmm...The hairy eyeball? *confused look( Never mind, I don't think I want to know. I'm Meioko. Who are you?  
  
Emerald- Hi, Meioko! I'm Emerald of Willow Wood. *smiles really big.* Where do you come from? *sees Meioko's look of confusion.* haha-Don't worry, I may be weird, but I'm the nicest person you'll ever meet. *smiles really big again.*  
  
Meioko- Nice to meet you Emerald. I'm from Kendermore, home to a race of people known as Kenders. I think your the weirdest person I've met.  
  
Kaeda- WATCH OUT! DRAGON COMING DOWN! *crashes next to Meioko and Emerald. gets up, shakes head.* I need to stop doing that...  
  
Meioko- *falls over from the impact of the dragon dropping.* Owww, my bottom.  
  
Emerald- *gets up and brushes herself off.* DO I LOOK LIKE A LANDING PAD TO YOU?!?!?!?!  
  
Kaeda- Well...Now that you mention it...  
  
Meioko- *stands up and glares at the dragon.* I could have broken my hoopack, because of you! *picks up her hoopack and looks it over.* Your one lucky dragon!  
  
Kaeda- *snorts* Anyway...*looks at the ridge, then back at Meioko and Emerald.* Looks like you're kind of in a tight spot.  
  
Emerald- You could of squished me! Like a bug! *breaks into tears.* Am I just some small insignificant creatur to you?! *looks at her item bag, with the items sprawled across the ground* You could have BROKEN something! *starts to pick up things and place them in the pouch. sniffs. looks at Kaeda.* Who are you anyways?  
  
Meioko- *shuffles around and pats the crying Emerald on the back*  
  
Kaeda- *folds her wings and stretches out on the ground.* it doesn't matter who I am. My name is Kaeda, and thats all you need to know.  
  
Meioko- Well, I'm Meioko, and you made my friend, whom I made friends with about five minutes ago, cry. Please say sorry. *glares at Kaeda.*  
  
Kaeda- Fine, I'm sorry then. *turns to Meioko.* Happy?  
  
Meioko- Yes. Well, I'm off. *turns and heads off to the town.* Maybe I'll see you two there...Maybe...  
  
Kaeda- *nods*  
  
Mephis-*walks up to Kaeda and Emerald* Hey, I'm mephis. I'm the speaker of the Sun. I'm an Elf! I have been sent from Tuscany to remain with you.  
  
Kaeda- How lucky for you...  
  
~in the town~  
  
Meioko- *wanders into the town and looks around at the people walking around.* Lots of people, lots of things to find. *walks to an apple cart and picks and apple up.* It has a small bruise on it, the owner will be glad if I take it off his hands. *smiles and stuffs it into a pouch, while the owner isn't lookins and walks away.*  
  
~back on the road~  
  
Emerald- *finishes picking up her things.* Ok-Now everything is situated. *looks over at Mephis* Have you come to knock me over too? *glares at Kaeda* Bleh...Nevermind. If I'm correct this town is called Talis Town, Then I will be staying at the Mage Spear Inn and Tavern, drop by, Kaeda...If you wish too. *smiles and walks off towards the town.*  
  
Raven- *appears outta nowhere sprinking pixie dust on everything.* Hello! *catches up with Emerald* How are you? You look like someone that needs good luck. *sprinkles some pixie dust on Emerald, and she appears to glow for a second.*  
  
Emerald- OOOOOO! That was cool! *looks up at Raven* Hello, Fairy! What is your name and what brings you here?  
  
Raven- Hi! I'm Raven. I don't know what brings me here?!?! I'm just wandering nowhere, cause I've lost my wand...Well, at least I thought I lost it, but I found it and now I'm lost and not my wand. Oh no! I'm so confused. Have some more pixie dust. *sprinkles pixie dust on Emerald.* Here have some good luck. *gives Emerald what appears to be a ribbon,* Oh I almost forgot. Whatch ya name?  
  
Emerald- haha- Your funny! My name is Emerald. Thank you very much for the good luck. it's a ribbon? * stares at the 'good luck' in her hand then stares back at Raven.*  
  
--------------------------  
  
Meioko-End Chapter one...I think We'll leave them hanging for a while...R&R. 


End file.
